Character Creation Template
Use this template to make your character sheet. ''' '''To do this, create a new blank page named for your character, for example ''Naruto Uzumaki'' Then copy the code from the box below and go to the source tab of your new page. Note that the source tab is in the upper right corner above the edit box and that the visual tab is the default setting. Use the source tab for easiest editing. Fill in the relevant information for your character. Hit publish and your character page should look like the example below. For instructions on how to choose feats and other options, visit this page. As your character earns feats come back and edit your sheet. Bookmarking it may be a good idea. IMPORTANT: Please use the Category tool the the right hand side of the window to add your sheet under the category of "Character". Copy and paste this code 'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' He's okay I guess. He acts like a ninja. He wears a hat and has blue eyes. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 1 ' 'Speed: 1 ' 'Intelligence: 1 ' 'Chakra Levels: 1 ' 'Chakra Control: 1 ' 'Endurance: 1 ' 'Banked: 0 ' '''Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Example chakra nature ' '''Genin 2: Example clan speciality ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Ability Name - Short ability description, you are encouraged to make a page for original jutsu and link to it from here # Ability Name - Short ability description, you are encouraged to make a page for original jutsu and link to it from here # Ability Name - Short ability description, you are encouraged to make a page for original jutsu and link to it from here Equipment *(cost) Equipment Example *(cost) Equipment Example Ryo ''' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 Completed Missions '''Quest points *Total: 0 *Banked: 0 S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story You can describe your character's early life here, and update this section as you take part in the subreddit. 'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' He's okay I guess. He acts like a ninja. He wears a hat and has blue eyes. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 1 ' 'Speed: 1 ' 'Intelligence: 1 ' 'Chakra Levels: 1 ' 'Chakra Control: 1 ' 'Endurance: 1 ' 'Banked: 0 ' '''Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Example chakra nature ' '''Genin 2: Example clan speciality ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Ability Name - Short ability description, you are encouraged to make a page for original jutsu and link to it from here # Ability Name - Short ability description, you are encouraged to make a page for original jutsu and link to it from here # Ability Name - Short ability description, you are encouraged to make a page for original jutsu and link to it from here Equipment *(cost) Equipment Example *(cost) Equipment Example Ryo ''' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 Completed Missions '''Quest points *Total: 0 *Banked: 0 S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story You can describe your character's early life here, and update this section as you take part in the subreddit. Category:Templates